Take This To Your Grave
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [.hackG.U., songfic, spoilers for Vol.2] An alternate path that Haseo's encounter with Ovan could have taken, after he finds out the truth about TriEdge.


Ha! I've escaped to a safe fandom where no one knows me. The D.N.Angel and Spiral people can't find me here... hopefully. Yes, I'm running from my readers because I haven't updated in a million years. Luckily for all of you, this is a oneshot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oooh, yay, I actually get to claim something! This song was written by yours truly... in about ten minutes, so it's probably not very good or well thought out or...well, creative. However, it was written just for the purpose of a song fic, so nya.

A/N: The song is 'In the Grave' by meee (whatever name you put with me).

* * *

_Thousands of miles underground, I swear I saw your face_

_Then in the darkness of the night, I buried you in your grave_

_Hundreds of years passed by, no one saw your grace_

_Now in the darkness of the night, I'll save you from your grave_

Whatever it takes, no matter what anyone says, he would be the one to finish it.

"Ovan!" Haseo yelled, confused and angry. Haseo wasn't one to cry, but he was one to scream, so that's what he did. All night long, if he had to, he would scream Ovan's name, asking a million questions.

"Don't act so surprised," the older man said, "This was the only way."

_Have you ever been The Chosen?_

_Have you ever woken to bodies drowned in the sea?_

_Have you ever been The Broken?_

_Have you ever stared into the eyes of your dead dreams?_

"They-- Atoli, Alkaid...Shino!-- did nothing to you, you had no right... no right at all to do that!" Haseo felt regret and guilt (not to mention helplessness) bubbling up inside of him, but this wasn't the time for that. This was the time for revenge.

"Maybe not," Ovan agreed, "but if nothing was ever put at risk, you would have never followed the trail."

"It's not worth it! I don't want to become stronger for this, I don't want to become anything in this kind of world!"

"If you become stronger, Haseo, only then will you realize what your full potential is."

"Screw potential!" In the otherwise empty room, Haseo's hurt and enraged voice shattered the silence, "I don't want whatever it is you're trying for, I want my friends back!"

"Then grow stronger, that's all you need to do."

_Stay here for just one more night, I promise I won't leave (leave you here)_

_I'll say goodbye in the morning, I'll make sure no one sees (sees your fear)_

_Stay here until the break of dawn, I promise I won't love (love your tears)_

_I'll escape with the racing dusk, I'll make sure no one does (does hear)_

Haseo had had enough with talking and raced toward Ovan. With everything he had, he fought the man he had once thought of as a savior. With every bit of strength he had accumulated in The World and with every emotion his bleeding heart could feel, he lashed out. His attacks were precise and connected hard every time, but all it took was one sweep of Ovan's mutated arm and he was sent hurtling into the barrier. Despite how much he wanted victory (revenge?), despite how much he wanted his friends back...

"Nothing...nothing works," he muttered to himself, struggling to his feet. "I can't win...I can't win alone."

_Have you ever been The Chosen?_

_Have you ever woken to bodies drowned in the sea?_

_Have you ever been The Broken?_

_Have you ever stared into the eyes of your dead dreams?_

Haseo was busy maintaining his own balance and as such, missed a small smile that crept onto Ovan's face. "Become stronger," he told the boy and with one more lash of his AIDA-infested arm, sent Haseo to his knees once more.

_Thousands of miles underground, I swear I heard your call_

_Then in the darkness of the night, I rose you from your grave_

_Hundreds of years passed by, everyone saw you fall_

_Now in the darkness of the night, I'll lie down in my grave_

"Why?" Haseo muttered into the ground, not bothering to gather himself up once more, "Why me? There are other Epitaph users, so why am I so special? Why did you pick me?"

Ovan studied the defeated form for a few more moments before walking towards Haseo. "You want to know why above everyone else, above everyone with more power, more potential, more control, I singled you out?"

"Yes," the crimson-eyed boy replied, pushing himself to his knees. Ovan stopped at his side and for a moment, the two locked eyes and time stopped. The World melted away, and for each player, even their own reality disappeared into the other's eyes. Nothing mattered but the defiance in Haseo's eyes and the knowledge in Ovan's.

_Will you ever be The Chosen?_

_Life isn't as simple as it seems._

"Because, you are my chosen."

_Will you ever be The Broken?_

_Life isn't as clean as it may seem._

* * *

The song wasn't necessarily written for the fic. Originally it was meant for a D.N.Angel songfic, but...goddamn, how many of those do I already have, right? XD. The song was inspired by 'The Chosen' by Voltaire, which has been stuck in my head since I woke up. Well, I hope you enjoyed both the fic and the song! 


End file.
